powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
ZordBuilder
The ZordBuilder Power Rangers cross-series label produced by Bandai America allows children and collectors to build zords and vehicles from various toylines beyond their intended capabilities, as designed by PLEX. Unlike the Bandai Japan versions of toys which share no cross-combining between series, save for coincidentally identical pegs now and then, the ZordBuilder line lets kids combine their favorite zords into infinite combinations, and add toy-exclusive vehicles and "Zord vehicles" for even more combos. Predecessors Originally, up until Operation Overdrive (Toyline), all Zords and Megazords had been Bandai Japan Deluxe Zords releases. With Overdrive, a new Transforming Megazords concept was born, wherein Zords were produced with the aim to lower production cost and retail price. The results were hollower, less dense plastic Zords. The trend continued up til RPM (Toyline). It was also with RPM that the term "Zord Vehicles" was coined. However, these zords were literally zords that transformed into vehicles- cars. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2010) The idea of Micro Zords was scrapped after RPM, and the concept was adopted into full-size mecha. The concept for fully combining Zords and vehicles began with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as the "Vehicle Zord system", wherein the Megazord could combine with various toy-only Dino Cycles, Morphin Racers and new animal-like Zord Vehicles (abandoning the original concept) into various combinations. A Titanus was also released to carry the various transformed Megazords into battle. * Megazord * Titanus * Dino Cycles (toy-only designs) * Morphin Racers (toy-only designs) * Zord Vehicles (toy-only designs) * Dashers (toy-only designs) Power Rangers Samurai As Samurai arrived, the series was officially labeled "ZordBuilder" and three more Megazords were released. Along with them, the "Zord Vehicle" concept was modified to have auxillary zords, as opposed to toy-exclusive concepts. Toy only Disc Cycles and Sword Cycles were used to expand the series. a Gigazord parts builder set was also released that could accomodate more ZordBuilder parts. *Megazords **Samurai Megazord ** Samurai ClawZord ** Bull Megazord *Zord Vehicles ** BeetleZord ** SwordfishZord ** TigerZord ** OctoZord ** SharkZord ** LightZord ** ClawZord ** ScorpionCreature * Tiger Tank * Disc Cycles * Sword Cycles * Samurai Transporter Power Rangers Megaforce As Megaforce arrived the concept of toy-only zords or vehicles were nearly abandoned, as all the vehicles, cycles and zords were show-inspired. As the show redefines "zords" as Mechazord heads, all ZordBuilder parts had TV-accurate zord parts. Only one Megazord was released - the Gosei Great Megazord. The sixth ranger's Lion Mechazord was released as a Zord vehicle. The Sea Brothers Zords, Sky Brothers Zords, and Land Brothers Zords were all released with hovercrafts that docked them and the Knight Brothers Zords and Ultra Change Zord all came with cycle bodies. * Gosei Great Megazord * Zord Vehicles **Sea Brothers Zords **Sky Brothers Zords **Land Brothers Zords **Gosei Jet **Elephant and Dolphin Zords **Beetle and Crocodile Zords * Lion Mechazord * Cycles ** Sea Lion Cycle (Knight Brothers Zord) ** Sky Lion Cycle (Knight Brothers Zord) ** Sea Lion Cycle (Ultra Change Zord) ** Ultra Dragon Zord iOS Game In addition to the merchandise, a ZordBuilder iOS game for the iPad was also released, which allows one to drag and drop images of merchandise onto a main viewer and map out possible combos. Online Game Zorbuilder.com allows for a similar playability as with the iOS game. In addition, players can upload images of their Zords online. Further Reading * ZordBuilder.com * ZordBuilder at the AppStore * Power Rangers' official facebook ZordBuilder album Category:Toyline